


dental care

by stylinshaw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dentist, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PJ notices that Dr. Lester’s eyes are no longer trained on him- they’re focused on Dan, behind him. PJ turns around to see his friend giving his dentist the most adoring look he’s ever seen on his face.<br/>*<br/>(PJ brings Dan along with him to the dentist for moral support. It doesn't quite work out how he expected it to.) (<a href="http://prsphn.tumblr.com/post/109914862330/list-of-aus-yall-should-consider-im-scared-ofl">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dental care

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is so my apologies
> 
> title is an owl city song (dental care) 
> 
> disclaimer - d+p = NOT MINE D:

PJ doesn’t really like the dentist. He likes a lot of things, but he doesn’t like the dentist. He tells this to his best mate Dan.

“Peej, trust me, _I know,_ ” Dan sighs, rolling over on PJ’s bed and beginning to play Crossy Road. “Your dental appointment is all I’ve been hearing about for the past week.”

“Oh,” PJ says. “Sorry. I just really don’t want to go.”

“Hm,” Dan says, just as his Emo Goose gets hit by a truck. “How about- if you stop complaining, I’ll go with you.”

“Is that even allowed?” PJ asks, wrinkling his nose in question. “Anyway. Yeah, that’d be good.”

“Great,” Dan responds. He changes his character to the Tabby Cat. “Okay.”

*

PJ wakes up the next Thursday morning, practically seeing a rain cloud hovering above his head. There are tiny drills floating on the cloud. There’s even a set of _dentures_ up there. He feels slightly ill.

Taking his phone, he calls Dan, trying not to panic.

“Hello?” Dan’s voice is a little sleep crackled.

“Sorry if I woke you, but I’m going to _die_ today. Probably,” PJ says, voice frantic and rushed. He hears Dan groan on the other end.

“Peej, calm down. Now, when’s your appointment?” Dan questions.

“In two hours,” PJ answers, flopping back onto his bed. The rain cloud is getting a little bigger.

He _really_ hates the dentist.

“Okay, I’ll meet you at the clinic, then,” Dan says. “Don’t panic, alright? It’s just the dentist.”

“Easy for you to say,” PJ mutters, but thanks Dan anyway. Hanging up, he stands up. The rain cloud follows him.

*

“Hello,” the receptionist- a pretty girl whose nametag reads ‘Carrie’- chirps.

“Uh,” PJ says slowly. “Hello. I have an appointment with Dr. Lester, at 12.30.”

“Alright,” Carrie says, smiling. She types something onto her laptop, before looking up. “PJ Ligouri?”

“Yep,” PJ says, just as he hears the door open. Dan rushes in, skidding to a stop next to PJ.

“Okay, sir, have a seat, please,” Carrie gestures at the row of chairs behind him. “And you, Sir?”

Dan blinks, seemingly realizing that Carrie is talking to him. “I’m here with him, thanks,” he says, pointing at PJ. “Moral support, and all that.”

“Why not?” Carrie beams. “Just make sure to ask Dr. Lester if he’s okay with you staying in, that’s all.”

“Wonderful, thanks,” Dan smiles, before pulling PJ to sit down. The two of them sit there for a while, fiddling on their respective phones. PJ tries to ignore the feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

“Mr. Ligouri? Dr. Lester will see you now,” Carrie calls from her desk. She points towards a brown door. “That way.”

“Thanks again,” PJ responds, as he gets up. Dan follows him.

“Uh, PJ,” he says, after they stand in front of the door for a full minute. “Want me to knock?”

“Um,” is PJ’s eloquent response. Rolling his eyes, Dan raises his fist and knocks firmly.

The door swings open after a couple of seconds. The man is surprisingly younger than PJ had envisioned- his hair is inky black, swooped across his forehead, and his eyes are bright blue.

“Hello!” the man- Dr. Lester, PJ assumes- holds out his hand, beaming. “You’re Mr. Ligouri?”

“PJ,” PJ corrects, shaking Dr. Lester’s hand. “Call me PJ. Um, this is my friend Dan. Could he stay with me while you, uh, checked? I don’t really like the dentist, you see-“

“That’s fine,” PJ notices that Dr. Lester’s eyes are no longer trained on him- they’re focused on Dan, behind him. PJ turns around to see his friend giving his dentist the most adoring look he’s ever seen on his face.

_Christ._ This isn’t what PJ signed up for. Mentally resigning himself to his fate, he clears his throat loudly. Both Dr. Lester and Dan look at him a little guiltily, flushing.

“F-Follow me inside,” Dr. Lester stutters out, before turning away and walking inside. PJ raises an eyebrow at Dan, who merely turns even redder.

“Shut up,” his friend mumbles, before stalking inside as well. PJ laughs.

This is going to be fun.

*

“I’m Phil, by the way,” Dr. Lester says, as he motions towards the chair- or, rather, _death trap_ \- that PJ’s supposed to be sitting on. “I realize I forgot to mention earlier.”  


“No worries,” Dan says cheerily, from his spot next to a large desktop computer, with a large picture of a toothbrush as its wallpaper. “Nice to meet you, Phil.”

PJ nearly scoffs out loud because the heart eyes Dan is sending in Phil’s way are _far_ too gross for him to look at. Phil’s not faring well either- he’s smiling at Dan shyly, face tinged pink.

And, great, Dan’s expression is so fond that PJ considers leaving then and there. His teeth can wait.

“So, I sit here,” PJ says loudly. Phil’s gaze snaps to him.

“Right, right,” he says, hurrying towards his death tray of instruments. “Lie down, please.”

PJ complies, watching the way Phil’s eyes slide back to Dan. He dearly hopes that Phil can tear his attention away from the brunette for enough time to actually check his teeth.

“I’m just going to do a routine checkup,” Phil explains, as he fiddles around on his death tray. “Nothing to be afraid of.”

PJ smiles, but he doesn’t say anything. Phil switches the dental light on.

“So, Phil,” Dan says, just as Phil begins poking in PJ’s mouth with his metal stick thing. “How’s the dentist life?”

“Not as interesting as people think, actually,” Phil states, pausing to turn towards Dan. His hand is still in PJ’s _mouth,_ though, and that’s making him slightly uncomfortable. “All I do when I’m not here is watch anime or Buffy.”

PJ doesn’t have to look at Dan to know he’s beaming- Phil’s just mentioned two of his favourite things, after all.

“I love Buffy,” Dan breathes, and Phil grins. PJ actually thinks this could’ve gone _better_ if Dan hadn’t come along.

“Well then,” Phil says, taking his hand out of PJ’s mouth. A wave of relief washes over him. “I-“

PJ senses that this is going to be the start of a long, sappy conversation. He sits up, grabbing the plastic cup of water and gargling before spitting it out.

“Okay, guys,” he says, looking between Dan and Phil. “I’m happy for your newfound romance, but I’d like to get my teeth checked.”

“Of course,” Phil says hastily.

“Cockblock,” Dan mutters at the same time. Phil blushes.

“Dan,” he says. “Could you leave? I can’t work with distractions around.”

Dan looks _immensely_ pleased with himself. PJ cocks an eyebrow at him.

“I’ll leave if you give me your phone number,” he says, as he gets up. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he walks over to Phil.

“Done,” Phil replies, typing his number in. Dan smiles, before leaning in and hugging Phil quickly. He’s out the door in seconds.

Phil doesn’t stop smiling for the rest of PJ’s checkup.

*

(PJ goes home with cleaner teeth and a much happier best friend. When Dan starts spending all his free time at the dental clinic, well. PJ really doesn’t want to know.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are love! <3 :) hope you enjoyed ^_^
> 
> tumblr : padaledcki


End file.
